Mein Engel
by Lady Atarah
Summary: "...because you keep me from becoming the monster that I am" he said. Then he turned around and cast the Unforgivable.


**Gellert's POV**

Like I do ever so often , I paid a visit to Albus. As usual I was met by his brother Aberforth at their door. I quietly followed Abe's retreating figure into Albus' study through the narrow hallway with russet coloured walls. Unlike other wizard families, their walls did not have any portraits. Albus was scribbling away on some parchment and had several books sprawled out on the table. Abe just grunted in frustration and began picking up the books and placing them in the shelves. Still oblivious to our presence, Albus continued to write for a good five minutes before I coughed to announce our presence. Turning around with a start, he looked at as though we were strangers, but a moment later there was that familiar twinkle in his eyes indicating his warm recognition.

"Well, how are you today Gellert?" "Young and healthy as always my friend. How" My sentence was cut off by a loud shriek emanating from the living room. The two brothers rushed outside- Albus probably going to get a calming drought and Abe going to comfort Ariana. I had seen her quite often when I visited Albus and was among the few she was acquainted with. Albus had told me all about her magical instability and its direst connection to her mental state. An upset or agitated mood could set her room on fire. She had been saved countless times by her family, it had even resulted in her mother's death. The shriek, however, was something new from the otherwise quiet girl. The jewel of her brothers. I followed the sounds of a scuffle in the the living room and was quite stunned by the scene before me.

On one side of the room, Aberforth was lying motionless and covered in debris from the wall. Stultified, Albus was standing beside Abe with a potion vial in his hand and an alarmed look on his face. The most shocking to see, however, was Ariana. Her golden blonde hair flying around her in all directions and her grey eyes had an unnatural silver glow. She was raking her nails over her hands and face, and was saying incoherent words. Blood trickled down her cheek. "Calm down Ariana." I gently said, raising my hands in a surrendering position as I slowly took a few steps towards her. She swiftly turned her grey orbs towards me and dropped her hands. After appeasing me for a moment, another loud shriek resonated through the hallway. I quickly strode towards her and caught her hands before she could start raking her face again. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she looked up at me and my heart clenched as saw millennia worth of sadness compressed in her delicate eyes. Without another word, she threw herself at me and sobbed into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her hair which had now stopped fling around. She hair smelled like mint and roses. After what felt like hours but had merely been a few minutes, I gently untangled myself from her and led her to the couch and sat beside her. Her tear- stained eyes shone like crystals from the reflecting light that broke through the glass of the window. "You don't have to tell me what troubles you." I told her as gently as I could. She just continued to stare ahead. I turned to look at Albus, who was still stupefied and Aberforth, who was still unconscious on the ground. I considered casting spells on them when Ariana suddenly spoke. "I didn't mean to hurt them" she said, tears once again welling up in her eyes. I stroked her hair and said, "I know, I know..."

She continued to stare at me and for a fleeting moment, my heart skipped a beat. She slowly leaned in towards me and I felt like I was doing the same. But I stopped. How could I do this? I had a mission. Albus and I had a mission. There can be no distractions.

I abruptly stood up, and with a swift moment of wand, I freed Albus and recovered Aberforth. I turned around to see Ariana string at me, no through me. It was like she was no longer there. Albus swiftly ran towards her and and with all the love and affection of a brother, he gently ushered her upstairs, presumably to her room. Abe was looking around confused and was rubbing his head. I quietly went into his potions room and grabbed a vial of analgesics. Handing it to him, I muttered something to him and left the lining room to the garden. As I walked along its perimeter I cast a glance at the peonies that appeared to have a glow about them and I couldn't help replaying the events of the past hour in my mind. How could something so fragile, so petite have such sorrow that could not be fathomed? What had triggered her emotions? What was Albus hiding from me?How could I have let myself be so enraptured by her? How could I have fallen so easily? I was Gellert Grindelwald! I did not fall for girls or commit to anything that incited such emotions. I had a mission. I had to get the Elder Wand in my possession. I had to lead an army. I had so much left to accomplish, yet Ariana...her eyes...her translucent grey eyes...


End file.
